


No One Could Compete

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug isnt jealous that its no longer her and chat, Miraculous Fluff Month, Rena and Jade bickering as always, Team trust falls, Trust, absolutely not, chat is soft, day 30 prompt, ladybug has a realization, ladybug is soft, no, they dance a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Chat suggests the team does trust falls and it turns into something entirely else





	No One Could Compete

**Author's Note:**

> I say this every time but this turned out way cuter than I planned for  
> Also excuse my attempt at describing dance, never taken it, never learned, but I enjoyed writing it^^  
> Title comes from mxmtoon - cliché

Ladybug wasn’t sure whose idea it was, probably Chat’s if she was honest with herself, but having trust falls on top of the Eiffel Tower was itching for something to go wrong.

 

It could be understandable if it were just them two, Ladybug trusted Chat with her life and then some. But they had Rena Rouge, Jade Turtle, and their new recruit Queen Bee with them on patrol, to show them the ropes.

 

Trust falls weren't part of the schedule.

 

Ladybug was on a tight schedule.

 

❝Okay so there’s an odd number of us,❞ Chat pointed his baton at Queen Bee. ❝You sit this one out. Bugaboo, a demonstration if you will.❞

 

Ladybug sprung to her feet, ignoring her teammates snickering at the nickname. She wished he would call her Ladybug in front of them. Some nicknames were just supposed to be between the two of them.

 

Like clockwork though, she stopped a couple of feet from Chat, turned around and fell. A pair of strong and built arms held her, and she looked up at Chat sporting a slight blush. It was cute, and soon she felt her face growing warm. Now she wished it was just the two of them again.

 

There was a soft wind blowing through, and it ruffled Chat’s hair just a tad, not enough to ruin his hair. She had to admit, even with all the fighting they did on a regular basis, only a few times she had ever seen it truly messed up, and most of those times Ladybug was the one to mess it up for him.

 

She wasn’t quite sure how long she spent staring at Chat, but it was long enough for the onlookers to start hooting and hollering at them.

 

❝Oi, lovebirds, earth to Ladybug and Chat Noir?❞ They sprang apart, albeit a little slower than the two of them would've done if they were in the middle of a fight.

 

❝That was fun to watch and all but if I wanted to see two-sided pining I would have just stayed at school today because my girlfriend’s best friend is pining for my best bro and it’s cute.❞ Jade makes a comment nonchalantly.

 

❝Oh wow, you have a girlfriend? What is she, a tortoise?❞ Rena teases, and Jade pouts. Those two start to bicker, but Queen Bee flounces over to Chat Noir and asks to trust fall with her, batting her eyelashes. If Ladybug didn’t know any better, she would say Queen Bee reminded her of a certain bitchy blonde. Chat shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and agreed.

 

Ladybug was their ref, watching as Chat caught Queen Bee easily, almost too quickly. She huffed, no she wasn’t jealous of Queen Bee, who had only just joined their team of ragtag heroes. Technically not all of them were needed on a daily basis but having all of them know the rules of patrol and know what to look for on said patrols was good for them on the long run.

 

Ladybug watched on, as the two switched, and Rena and Jade, sheepish from their bickering began to trust fall with each other as well. Queen Bee visibly struggled to hold onto Chat long enough for him to stand but it looked like he either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

 

❝Ladybug, care to come back to the world of the living?❞ Chat’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, halfway bowed and an arm outstretched dramatically.

 

❝Of course Chaton,❞ The nickname slips out, but it has the intended effect on her partner. If his blush is anything to go by. Ladybug takes his hand, as he pulls her in close and yeah they maybe start dancing to a nameless tune, swaying with the other and forgetting their comrades, she didn't need anyone else.

 

Ladybug pretended she didn’t hear the hushed whispers; her breath caught as Chat twirled her, and drew her in closer than she was before. Chat, must’ve had some ballad training, Ladybug didn’t and wasn't ever interested in ballad as a young girl but his stance with her didn’t seem overly soft but he wasn't trying too hard to keep pace with her.

 

Chat turned her elegantly, his body in tune with slow pace they set for themselves. And yet, there was some harshness to him, like yes this was almost entirely out of character to him. But it worked, Ladybug didn’t quite care at the moment, butterflies fluttered in her chest.

 

The warmth between them grew more powerful; it wasn't long before her heartbeat began to beat steadily along to their steps. The dance, whether it be a waltz or some other form of slow dancing, their feet remained in such sync. An after effect of their partnership but this dance was something else.

 

In no time, the dance teetered to an end, and Ladybug’s breath was stolen.

 

Chat was all she needed, and with a stroke of courage, she stood on her toes to deliver a kiss to his cheek. That seemed to break the spell, and suddenly she was all too aware of their audience. But to her surprise, they were just as shocked as she was.

 

❝Wow, would you look at the time, I must be going!❞ And with that, Ladybug swung away, cheeks burning and her heart beating like never before.

 

She couldn't wait to kiss Chat again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a chatfic for the last two weeks, so like the rest of the fluff month will come soon, just aha have to get back into it lol


End file.
